1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to bowl mounted water storage tank type toilet assemblies, and more particularly to an enlarged toilet flushing handle with an essentially counterweighted flushing rod adapted to facilitate toilet flushing by a physically challenged person.
2. Prior Art
Traditional bowl mounted tank type toilet assemblies include a pivotally mounted flushing handle mounted to a front upright side wall of a water storage tank. Flushing is effected by limited pivotal movement of the flushing handle by manual hand pressure. A typical flushing handle has an overall length of about 3" which presents a somewhat flat surface defined by about 1 1/2" of handle length and a handle width of about 5/8" for receiving downward hand pressure to effect toilet flushing. However, for a physically challenged person who may have low manual dexterity, weakened hand or arm function, or other hand limiting impairments such as arthritis, this relatively small handle portion area of about one square inch to effect toilet flushing is extremely limiting.
One device known to applicant for addressing this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,238 invented by Clark. This combination toilet seat lifter and toilet flusher is removable to be carried by the user and in one form of use, will slidably engage over the conventional flushing handle to axially extend the length thereof for torque multiplication. However, it is submitted that a person able to use this device as described probably really is not in significant need thereof as the manual dexterity required to hold, position and exert sufficient force so as to temporarily engage this device over the flushing handle will also enable such a person to pivotally actuate the conventional flushing handle itself.
The following patented devices are also known to applicant, but require foot actuation in lieu of manual hand actuation to effect toilet flushing and many physically challenged people are likewise unable to effect this motion due to paralysis or the lack of sufficient control of leg and foot muscles to do so.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 718,971 Becker U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,867 Rehback U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,513 Ambooken, et al. ______________________________________
The present invention provides an improved hand actuated toilet tank flush handle assembly for facilitating toilet flushing by the physically challenged user. The device, which is completely interchangeable with traditional bowl mounted tank type flushing handles, provides a handle portion which is significantly longer, wider and larger in useable surface area over traditional flushing handles. It also provides an essentially counterweighted flushing rod to insure consistent operation. Thus, the physically challenged user may either effect toilet flushing by exerting downward hand pressure in a broad number of hand positions, depending upon the extent of the disability, all of which may be exerted against the larger contact surface provided without concern for slippage or lack of strength (leverage) to effect toilet flushing.